Lucemon vs. Zamasu
Description Lucemon vs. Zamasu. Two homicidal divine beings that have fallen from grace and seek to recreate the world in their image. Introduction Wiz: Justice can be a funny thing, especially when one's view of justice can be seen as sinful by others. Boomstick: And these two have a really warped sense of justice that reflects their inner darkness. Wiz: Lucemon, a former angel Digimon who fell into darkness when he decided his idea of justice was absolute. Boomstick: And Zamasu, a Supreme Kai in training who decided that the only way to eliminate all evil was to destroy all sentient life. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lucemon Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a terrible war raged between the human type and the beast type Digimon that threatened to tear the world apart. Boomstick: Until an angel Digimon known as Lucemon arrived to stop the fighting and bring about peace, and everyone lived happily ever after under his rule. Wiz: At least that was what should have happened. But power is known to corrupt, and there are few examples better than Lucemon. *Background **Age: unknown **Height: varies **Holds the titles of "The Demon Lord of Pride" and "Paradise of Loss" **Leader and founder of the Seven Great Demon Lords **An Ultimate level Digimon whose power far exceeds that of even Mega. **Is said to possess power to rival God **Has a contradictory existence where he loves all things while still seeking to destroy all things Wiz: For a while, Lucemon ruled the Digital World as a just ruler, but over time, he became mad with power and grew paranoid of being overthrown. Boomstick: And just like my overprotective mother who worried too much, he went a little crazy. Wiz: It was... a little bit more than that. Lucemon became convinced that the only way to truly have everlasting peace was for everyone to become completely subservient to him, and thus decided to recreate the world in his image and wipe out all those who didn't swear absolute loyalty to him. Boomstick: A bit of an over reaction, I'd say, and one with some pretty nasty results. Wiz: That's a pretty big understatement. Lucemon went through the process of Digivolution, where he evolves into a more powerful version of himself. In doing so, he became Lucemon Chaos Mode. Or Lucemon Falldown Mode according to his original Japanese name. Boomstick: Pfft. Falldown Mode. Sounds like a circus act. "Alright clowns, grab your banana peels, we're going into Falldown Mode". Wiz: It's not that kind of falling down. In this sense, it's in reference from falling from grace, much like the angel Lucifer, whom Lucemon is named after, who rebelled against God and became the Devil. Boomstick: Well, whatever you want to call it, this change came with a major power boost. Wiz: Again, another understatement. At the Rookie level alone, Lucemon possessed even more power than the 3 Celestial Angel Digimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, put together. In fact, it took 10 powerful Mega level Digimon known as the Legendary Warriors to take him down. Even then, only two survived, and they only managed to seal Lucemon away. *Powers and Abilities **Attacks - Paradise Lost Punch, Ultimate Sacrifice, Grand Cross, Blistering Orb, Deadly Roll, Terrible Dance, Spirit Drain **Flight **Power over Light and Darkness **Data and energy absorption **Matter manipulator **Incredibly charismatic **Corrupting others Boomstick: Damn! He took down 8 super powerful Megas at the Rookie level! That's literally like a single ant defeating 8 elephants. Wiz: It's true that typically a Digimon of a higher level is stronger than even a dozen Digimon of a lower level, but Lucemon is an exception to the rule. And at his Ultimate level, despite not being the highest level he can reach, he's still one of the strongest Digimon around. Boomstick: In fact, Lucemon is strong enough that it's said that his power can even rival God. Wiz: Keep in mind that this is referring to the Digimon God, of which little to nothing is known about. It's even been theorized that the Digimon God could even be human. All that's really known is that the Digimon God created the Digital World. Boomstick: Yeah right. You tell me what human can create incarnations of himself like the mighty Yggdrasil and Homeostasis to rule in his absence. And these guys are seriously powerful too. And with Lucemon being able to rival their creator, that just gives you an idea of what he's capable of. Wiz: In truth, Lucemon doesn't even need to use his power in order to win a battle. His Ultimate Sacrifice attack, also known as his Dead or Alive attack, has a 50/50 chance of either causing massive damage to an opponent, or instantly and automatically killing them. Even for those that survive, they're usually too damaged to keep fighting. *Feats **Corrupted Cherubimon while still imprisoned **Defeated 8 of the 10 Legendary Warriors while at the Rookie level **Absorbed all the data of the Digital World and two Royal Knights **Destroyed the moon from the shockwaves of his attack **Founded the Seven Great Demon Lords **Unlocked his X form with the X-Antibody **Nearly destroyed the world along with the other Demon Lords Boomstick: And get this. This isn't even Lucemon's final form. Wiz: As we mentioned earlier, Digimon posses the ability to Digivolve, and Lucemon still has two forms beyond his Chaos Mode, which he's most known for. Boomstick: The first is his Satan Mode, or Shadowlord Mode as it was called in the dub. A big dragon-like monster thing whose based on the Dragon of Revelation. Wiz: In this form, Lucemon is a Super Demon Lord without even the slightest trace of goodness in him. Some sources say that he's even surpassed the Mega level to reach the Ultra level. He possesses the Crown of the Seven Deadly Sins, and wields the orb of darkness, Gehenna, which he can use to absorb and nullify attacks. Along with a new list of even more powerful attacks, he also gains enough power to be able to break through to the human world. Boomstick: Yeah, but what about that weird bug-like thing in his black ball? Wiz: You're referring to Lucemon Larva. This is a manifestation of Lucemon's consciousness that lives within Gehenna and actually controls the dragon body. This is the true body of Lucemon in this form, and is said to be the epitome of his evil will. It's nearly impossible to reach Lucemon Larva inside Gehenna, and if he's ever separated from the dragon body, then the dragon will go on a mindless rampage and destroy everything in its path. Boomstick: If only I could separate my brain and let my body do all the work on it's own while my mind just chills. Wiz: As for Lucemon's other form, this comes from Digivolving with an X-Antibody, turning him into Lucemon X. Boomstick: If you thought the dragon was badass, in this form, Lucemon is said to be a perfect being that transcends even God, and has power and wisdom to do absolutely anything at will, allowing Lucemon to rule the Digital World as an incarnation of destruction and creation. Wiz: To be fair though, their is some contradiction to this. Despite what his profile says, Lucemon X hasn't been able to do whatever he wanted, and has still needed assistance to pull off some of his plans. A better description would be that he has the capability to be able to do anything, but can't just do anything at any time. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess if you could do anything at will, you wouldn't actually need others to help you out, nor would you have anyone around who could oppose you. Still, that's some major power he's packing. Wiz: Well, what if I told you that the Lucemon we've been talking about wasn't even the real Lucemon, just an avatar of the real one. Boomstick: Wait, you're saying that there are other Lucemon? Wiz: Actually, there are several. The Digimon universe is actually a multiverse. There is only one true Lucemon though, and he's sealed away in the Dark Area, which is a sort of pocket dimension of nothingness where the data of evil Digimon get deleted to. However, Lucemon's power transcends space and time, allowing him to create avatars of himself that he sends to alternate versions of the Digital World to rule in his stead, along with avatars of the other Demon Lords. Boomstick: Damn, and I thought the other Lucemon was tough. Makes you wonder how strong the real Lucemon is. Wiz: He's even more powerful than you think, because not even this is the real Lucemon. More recently, it's been discovered that Lucemon's true form is actually the Dark Area itself, and this is just a body he created in order to interact with the world. Boomstick: Hold up, so you're saying that Lucemon is actually an evil dimension that created a body for himself that's sealed in that dimension, who creates avatars for himself that he sends into the multiverse to rule for him? Wiz: That's... actually, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. Lucemon's true goal is to have the Dark Area expand and absorb all other universes, including all versions of the human world and the Digital World. Boomstick: How did I not know about any of this? Wiz: Well, Digimon is an ongoing series. And like any book or TV series, more information is released the more it progresses. So there may be even more to Lucemon than what we know now. Boomstick: Man, I don't have the patience for that. I'll just look up Lucemon on the Digimon Wiki or something. Wiz: You do know that not all information on Wiki sites are accurate since anyone can post on it, right? Boomstick: Nuh-uh. I read that they can't post anything on the internet that's not true. Wiz: Where'd you read that? Boomstick: The internet. Wiz: *Sigh* Zamasu Wiz: In the world of Dragon Ball, there exists 12 universes. Each one is ruled over by a Supreme Kai, who serves as a god of creation. Boomstick: And here we have Zamasu, the biggest screw-up at his job of all time. Wiz: A fair assessment, though from Zamasu's point of view, its the other gods who were the screw-ups, and he was trying to fix their failures. *Background **Age: Unknown **Height. Approx. 5’9 **Race: Core Person **Former North Kai of Universe 10 **Apprentice of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 **Was chosen by Gowasu to be his successor due to his battle talent **Possesses a deep but questionable sense of justice **Seeks to create a peaceful universe at all costs Wiz: As the former North Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu was recognized as a genius and a fighting prodigy, and so was chosen by Gowasu to be his replacement as the new Supreme Kai, a god of creation and guidance. Zamasu was recognized as being unique among Supreme Kais and surpassed all others. As such, he was far more powerful than any Supreme Kai that had come before him. Boomstick: But wait. What about those Gods of Destruction? Wiz: Well, they play a different role, and so are on a completely different power scale. But among the Supreme Kais, Zamasu was considered to be the best of the best. *Powers and Abilities **Flight **Super speed **Super strength **Assortment of ki attacks **Ki manipulation **Teleportation **Energy detection **Regeneration **Immortality (later half-immortal) **Time Ring **Potara earrings Boomstick: Unfortunately, he wasn't the best at listening to his teacher. Like many whiny teenagers, he thought he knew better than those with more knowledge and more experience than him. Huh. Why do I suddenly feel like I should apologize to my parents? Wiz: The role of a Supreme Kai is meant to create life, and watch over and guide all life in the universe down the correct path. Sadly, Zamasu tended to only focus on the evils of the universe. He was disgusted by all the sins and violence he witnessed; be it the horrors of war, or simply the violence of two animals fighting with each other. Boomstick: He eventually came to the conclusion that all life was flawed and sinful at heart, and that the gods failed at their duty in creating life, but were too proud to admit it, and that he was the only one who saw this truth. Man, talk about being self-righteous. Wiz: Yes, Zamasu was pretty full of himself, and had a very warped judgment where he refused to see the good in things. For example, when Gowasu showed him a primitive and violent alien race that was still pretty young, he explained that they would eventually learn from their violent past and would learn compassion, which would eventually lead them to becoming peaceful creatures that would teach compassion to others. Boomstick: But being the pompous windbag that he was, Zamasu thought that it would be better to simply wipe out all life, and all sin along with it. But it wasn't until he faced off against Goku that he decided that he needed to take action. Wiz: Zamasu had a great deal of pride, and looked down with disdain on all non-divine beings, seeing them as flawed and inferior. But when he fought against Goku, he took it as a great insult that a mortal could face a god on equal grounds, and thought that if mortals could reach god level power, then the gods were in fact useless, and that mortals would become a threat with their sinful ways. Boomstick: And so he began his plan to eliminate all life, which he called the Zero Mortal Plan. *Feats **Killed the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and took his place **Stole the Time Ring to travel to alternate times and dimensions **Used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal **Used the Super Dragon Balls to steal Goku's body **Destroyed the planet-sized Super Dragon Balls **Surpassed Super Saiyan God Blue Goku and Vegeta **Killed all the other Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction **Eliminated nearly all life in the multiverse Wiz: After killing his master, Gowasu, Zamasu stole the Time Ring to be able to travel to another time period where he recruited his past self. He then used the Super Dragon Balls to have one of his selves gain immortality, and the other to steal Goku's body so he could have his Super Saiyan God power and a saiyan's ability to get stronger with every battle. The Goku with Zamasu's soul in his body became known as Goku Black. Boomstick: Geez, that sounds just a little incredibly racist. Wiz: Well, while it may not be the best use of terminology, the name was in reference to the black clothes that he always wore as opposed to the orange ones the real Goku wore. And so, Zamasu and Goku Black then went on a universal killing spree. Boomstick: Together, Zamasu and Goku Black killed all the other Supreme Kais of all the other universes. And since the Supreme Kais were the life links for the Gods of Destruction, they all died too, leaving no one strong enough to stop these two sociopaths. Wiz: Eventually, the Goku and Vegeta from the past were brought to the future by Trunks to stop Zamasu. After several battles between the two sides, Zamasu and Goku Black used the Potara earrings to permanently merge together into a single being that became known as Fused Zamasu. Boomstick: If you thought Zamasu was a powerhouse before, you should see this guy now. His power was so great that he could tear holes in dimensions. Wiz: Actually, it was Goku Black who possessed that ability, but Fused Zamasu had both Goku Black and Zamasu's powers and abilities not only stacked on top of each other, but also amplified. It did indeed seem that Zamasu had become an unstoppable, immortal god that could only get stronger. Boomstick: But it turned out that this plan backfired on Zamasu big time, which led to his inevitable downfall. Wiz: Turns out that even though Zamasu was immortal, Goku Black was still mortal. So when they merged together, Fused Zamasu only ended up being half-immortal. This caused a major imbalance in his body, preventing him from regenerating properly. Boomstick: Whereas when he was the immortal Zamasu, he couldn't die and instantly healed from any injury no matter how severe, as a half-immortal, he would only partially heal, leaving the other half of his body to rot and become unstable when his healing factor kicked in. Wiz: This eventually allowed Trunks to absorb the energy of all the remaining living beings into his sword, and finally slay Zamasu once and for all, causing his body to break down and dissolve into nothing. Boomstick: And so the multiverse was saved... Ha! You'd think so wouldn't you? But you're wrong. Wiz: It turns out that being half-immortal meant that even though his body was destroyed, Zamasu still didn't die. And his essence, with nowhere to go, became an ether that began spreading all across the multiverse and becoming one with it, essentially turning Zamasu into a living dimension. This form is known as Infinite Zamasu, and is seen as a green ether of countless Zamasu faces spreading everywhere. Boomstick: Man, and I thought it was bad when that rash I had began spreading to certain areas. Wiz: I told you to use your cream. *Groan* Anyway, Zamasu's presence became so great that it even began flowing through time to infect the past timeline where Goku and Vegeta were from. What's worse, it seemed that since Zamasu had no actual form, it was impossible to harm him. And with him now being omnipresent, Zamasu was able to wipe out all life in the multiverse, with the exception of Goku and his party. It truly seemed that all hope was lost. Boomstick: Until Goku pulled out a literal deus-ex-machina button. Wiz: Having befriended Zeno, the child-like Omni King, who is the highest ranking and most powerful god in all of Dragon Ball, Goku received a call button of sorts to summon him. And so the most powerful being in existence appeared. Boomstick: Aww, look at him. I just want to pinch his cheeks. Wiz: I... really don't think you want to do that. Zeno possesses unlimited and eternal power so great that he didn't even notice Zamasu's multi-universal take over until Goku called him, and he's even known for destroying 6 of the original 18 universes. Boomstick: Not liking the way Zamasu redecorated things, Zeno simply erased Zamasu, and the entire multiverse in Trunks' timeline, from existence as if it were nothing. Damn, now that's a god! Wiz: With the threat of Zamasu gone, Goku and friends then returned to the past in order to stop the past Zamasu's plans from every coming to pass in their time, and so the multiverse was saved once again. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Digimon flee in terror as ki blasts rain down on them. Zamasu laughs as he flies after them, firing his attacks. Zamasu: "Yes, flee, you sinful creatures. Death will come for you soon enough." He fires a large ball of energy, only to have it deflected by Lucemon Choas Mode. He looks up at Zamasu in disdain. Lucemon: "These creatures are mine to kill. You are an intruder in my world." Zamasu: "No, I am the purifier of worlds. I shall end all life, and all sin along with it." Lucemon: "You seek to destroy sin. The come face Pride incarnate!" FIGHT! Lucemon attacks with his Paradise Lost Punch. He flies at Zamasu and begins pummeling him with punches so fast that Zamasu's whole body vibrates. Then Lucemon kicks him up into the air, and quickly flies up after him. He grabs hold of Zamasu, and drops back down to the ground, slamming the Kai into the ground so hard that the planet nearly cracks in half. Chuckling, Lucemon hops out of the crater the impact had formed, already convinced that he's won. The ground suddenly explodes behind him as Zamasu emerges, a powerful aura surrounding him. Lucemon turns to face him, and Zamasu flies forward. He begins throwing punches and kicks that knock Lucemon back further and further, before hitting him with a ki blast that sends Lucemon crashing into a rock wall. Zamasu flies forward to deliver another punch, but Lucemon leaps off the wall and takes to the air while Zamasu's fists shatters the rock wall. Lucemon: "Blistering Orb!" He begins throwing miniature suns at Zamasu. Each impact causes horrible burns on the Kai's body. Lucemon then follows up with his Grand Cross attack, launching ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy. The attack causes an explosion that completely obliterates the rock wall. Lucemon: "You're a fool for challenging me." A burst of power causes the smoke to disperse, revealing a fully healed Zamasu. Zamasu: "You're the fool. I am immortal." He fires a blade of energy that extends from his hand to impale Lucemon. The Demon Lord cries out as he's left dangling in the air on the blade of energy. He glares down at Zamasu and uses his Ultimate Sacrifice attack, throwing a ball of darkness and a ball of light at Zamasu. A three-dimensional magic circle surrounds Zamasu, and he cries out, dropping his energy blade. The magic sphere bursts, leaving Zamasu heavily damaged. Lucemon: "I guess the odds were in your favor. But it looks like they're in mine now." Zamaus heals from his injuries and stands up. Zamasu: "It appears I'll have to do this sooner than expected. COME TO ME!" Goku Black suddenly teleports beside Zamasu. They both take of a Potara earing, and merge together into Fused Zamasu. Zamasu: "I am the most high god. I shall purge all sins from this world." A halo appears behind him, and from it he fires lightning up at Lucemon from it. The Demon Lord cries out as he's struck, and Zamasu flies up to him and brings his balled fists down on him, and Lucemon crashes to the ground. Growling, Lucemon looks up at him. Lucemon: "You're not the only one who can change forms." He becomes engulfed by light as he Digivolves. A giant dragon appears holding a black orb. The dragon roars and breaths fire up at Zamasu. Zamasu: "You dare to strike a god!?" He shoots more lightning. It tears through Lucemon's fire. The dragon raises Gehenna, and it absorbs the lightning. Lucemon roars as the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins appear around him, and he uses his Nihilism Maelstrom attack. Beams shoot out of the seven crowns and fly up towards Zamasu, whose attack is still being absorbed by Gehenna. Zamasu: "What!?" The beams hit, and Zamasu's halo shatters. His body begins to break down, causing half his body to turn purple and deteriorate. From inside Gehenna, Lucemon Larva laughs. Lucemon: "Looks like you're not as immortal as you thought. Now face my Wrath of Darkness." He fires a ray of destruction from Gehenna. It strikes Zamasu, obliterating the Kai. The dragon roars as Lucemon Larva continues to laugh. His laughter is cut short as the sky darkens, and countless faces of Zamasu appear across it as his essence spreads across the universe. The dragon breathes fire upon at Zamasu, but it's completely ineffective. Laughing, one of Zamasu's mouths opens, and he fires a beam of red energy down at Lucemon. The dragon bursts into data and Gehenna shatters, revealing Lucemon Larva. Lucemon: "This isn't over yet!" Lucemon Larva bursts into data as well. Zamasu chuckles, but his laughter soon ceases as he senses Lucemon's presence elsewhere. Zamaus: "I still sense him. You cannot hide from me. I am everywhere." Within the Dark Area, Lucemon X looks up at the blackness as Zamasu's faces begin appearing. However, Lucemon X just smiles up at him. Lucemon X: "So you found your way here. Impressive. Now feel my Purgatorial Flame, and be purified!" He shoots out a flame of destruction as one of Zamasu's mouths fires a red beam. The two attacks meet in the middle at a stalemate. Everything shakes as the force of their attacks threatens to tear the universe apart. The mouths of the other Zamasus suddenly open, and several more beams of energy are fired at Lucemon X. The Demon Lord cries out as he's overwhelmed by attacks, and bursts into data. Once more assured of his victory, Zamasu laughs. But then the darkness starts closing in on him as Lucemon's voice rings out. Lucemon: "You fool. You can't beat me. I am the Dark Area itself." The faces of Zamaus look startled at first, but then grinned. Zamaus: "No, I am!" He begins spreading, overtaking the darkness around him. Lucemon's cry is heard as the darkness is completely swallowed up by Zamasu's essence, leaving nothing but the Kai's grinning faces seen everywhere. KO! Zamasu's essence then begins spreading all throughout the Digital World. Digimon flee as the faces fire beams of energy down at them. Outcome Boomstick: Wait, I got a little lost towards the end there. What the heck just happened? Wiz: To understand how this battle played out, we have to look at the different forms Lucemon and Zamasu took. Boomstick: Great, lets start with the part that I could actually follow when they had real bodies. Wiz: Lucemon is very powerful. Not just with his attacks, but also physically, as evident of when he destroyed the moon. However, it should be noted that this is the moon in the Digital World, and thus is much smaller compared to the moon in real life. Still an impressive display of strength, but nowhere near Dragon Ball level feats. Boomstick: Yeah, at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, there were characters who were planet busters, and towards the end of the series, there were galaxy busters. By the time Zamasu came along in Dragon Ball Super, there were universal destroyers. Wiz: This was seen in Goku's battle with the God of Destruction, Lord Beersus, where their fight nearly tore apart the entire universe before Goku learned to control the backlash of their attacks to prevent this. Even then, at the Super Saiyan God level, he was able to fight Beerus at 60% of his power on near equal ground. And both Zamasu and Goku Black were strong enough to face off against Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan God Blue, which was stated to be 10 times stronger than Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: No matter how you look at it, that's one hell of a lot stronger than anything Lucemon has displayed. Wiz: Of course, Lucemon has his own assortment of tricks, including his Ultimate Sacrifice attack. Though in this battle Zamasu survived the 50/50 chance of dying, it still left him heavily damaged. But even if it had been an instant kill, since this Zamasu was competely immortal, he still would have survived, or it simply would have resulted in his becoming Infinite Zamasu that much sooner. For this case, it only damaged him greatly, and his immortality allowed him to heal, but it still made him resort to fusing with Goku Black. Boomstick: Which in turn made Lucemon Digivolve into a dragon in order to face this new threat. Wiz: With Gehenna in his possession, Lucemon was able to absorb and nullify Zamasu's attack, allowing him to fire the light of annihilation from the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins to damage Zamasu. Boomstick: And with Zamasu only being half-immortal at this point, it let Lucemon deliver the final blow. And this is where I started to get lost. Wiz: As we explained, after fusing, Zamasu was only half-immortal. So even though his body was destroyed, he was still alive, and his essence spread across the universe. No longer having a physical form, Lucemon's attacks could no longer affect him. And since Lucemon now held all the power of the universe, having become one with it, he was able to destroy Lucemon. Boomstick: But wait, why didn't Lucemon just absorb Zamasu's attack like he did before? Wiz: To put it simply, he couldn't. Gehenna might be able to absorb attacks, but when an attack surpasses Lucemon's own power, then Gehenna will eventually shatter, as seen when he faced off against Susanoomon. This allowed Zamasu to destroy not only Lucemon's dragon body, but his larva form as well. Boomstick: But that was just an avatar, right? Wiz: Yes. As explained, the real Lucemon is in the Dark Area, and he creates and sends avatars out to rule alternate universes in the multiverse. With Zamasu's ability to sense the presence of others, and with his ether form able to take over whole dimensions, not to mention his ability to teleport, he was able to get to the Dark Area, where he encountered Lucemon X. Boomstick: But I'm guessing that Zamasu was still too much for him at this point? Wiz: Pretty much, yes. Despite Lucemon X being supposedly powerful enough to do anything, there's still evidence to contradict this. As for Zamasu, in the series Dragon Ball Heroes, it was revealed that Zamasu somehow managed to survive and regain his body, despite having the Omni King erase him from existence. Although it's possible that he may have had some help with that. Even so, his power still exceeds what Lucemon X was capable of. Boomstick: Which ended with Lucemon X going bye-bye. Wiz: And brings us to the final round of their battle. Boomstick: The part I got completely lost on. Wiz: We talked about how Lucemon's true form was the Dark Area itself, making him essentially a living pocket dimension that seeks to absorb other universes. This is similar to what Zamasu had become, who now lived as a living universe, having taken over it. What it came down to was who would be able to consume the other. Boomstick: Ok, I get that much. But how come Zamasu came out on top? Wiz: It was a simple matter of who was more powerful. Lucemon's goal may be to break into other universes and absorb them, but he's always needed help and outside power sources in order to do this. Zamasu, on the other hand, not only spread to the entire multiverse in seconds, but was actually strong enough to begin to move through space and time itself to other timelines and begin to spread there as well. Going by this, it's evident that Zamasu's power exceeds that of Lucemon. Boomstick: Guess a fallen angel ain't no match for a corrupt god. Wiz: The winner is Zamasu. Trivia *Both Lucemon and Zamasu are divine beings that fell from grace and became sociopathic murderers. *Both have a twisted and warped sense of justice, where they believe that they either need to wipe out all life and recreate the world anew, or make all living beings completely subservient to them or die. Despite their actions, they truly believe that they're in the right with what they're doing. *Both have an enormous amount of pride and look down on all others. *Both go through different transformation to become stronger, and in some cases, have more than one body at a time. *Both become/are multi-dimensional beings with incorporeal forms that seeks to spread to other universes and become one with them. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:God Vs Machine Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Dragon Ball vs Digimon" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Angels vs Demons' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Deity' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs. Demigod' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019